


Dinner Interrupted

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [29]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Smut, from behind, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Dinner Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldWerewolf/gifts).



They were just at some fast food joint to grab a quick bite to eat. They had both had hard days at work and neither of them felt like cooking. So they stopped at their favorite burger joint. Marianne was looking out the window as Bog came walking back with their order. She saw him reflected in the window and her heart did a few flip flops. Damn, the man always looked so good, the way the pants rode his hips, whiskers where he needed to shave, his hair a little disheveled. Suddenly Marianne's groin ached as Bog sat down across from her placing the tray on the table. He smiled. “Hey, beautiful.” 

She tugged her bottom lip with her teeth a slow smirk spreading. “Hey.” 

After setting her food out for her, Bog picked up his burger, but stopped, staring at his girlfriend. She was giving him that “look,” but he hadn't done anything. He knew he looked rumpled from being at work all day. So, looking confused, he grinned at her, his smile a little lopsided. “You aright?” 

She nodded. Damn, he was doing that grin, those teeth...the thought of his biting her. She shifted, the heat in her groin burning between her lips. She rubbed her thighs together picking up a french fry. Bog watched her as she slowly sucked the fry into her mouth, licked it, her eyes on him. She sucked it in between her lips again pulling it out slowly before running her tongue along it. Bog was chewing on a bite of his burger, but he was doing it very slowly, completely distracted by her abuse of the fry in her mouth. It was as if he had completely forgotten he was eating, his blue eyes just watching her every move. Then, as his groin swelled with the thoughts of that fry being replaced with his erection, her foot came up and stroked him between his legs. She had slipped her shoe off, her nimble toes rubbed and tickled between his legs. 

Bog nearly jumped completely out of his seat. He ground his teeth to keep from moaning out loud when she moved her little foot around, making him even harder. She kept stroking slowly, taking a bite out of her fry her brown eyes lustful. 

He squeezed the burger so hard between his long fingers that he nearly destroyed it. He groaned. “Marianne...please...stop...” 

He jerked in the seat when she rubbed her foot along his bound length just a little harder than necessary. She smirked and dragged her foot slowly along his inner thigh. “Okay, if you insist.” 

She picked up another fry, running it over her bottom lip. Bog stared at her and groaned. “We're taking our food home.” 

* 

The car screeched into the driveway of the two bedroom home they rented together. The two of them jumped out of the car, slamming the car doors shut, practically running up to the front door. Bog had his keys out slamming them into the lock. He fumbled trying to get the door open, dropping the keys once when Marianne grabbed his hips rubbing up against him. If anyone had been outside they would have seen that his pants where undone, his shirt in disarray, while Marianne's hair was a mess, sticking out every which way. Bog got the key in the door, shoving it in with his elbow. He reached behind him to grab Marianne to pull her in with him. 

He pushed her up against the wall as soon as they were inside, his mouth hungrily covering hers. She moaned digging her fingers into his shirt. They kissed almost savagely, his teeth dragged across her lower lip tugging before letting her lip go to attack her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair arching her neck to give him better access. Bog made his way down the slender slope to bite at her breasts through the fabric of her shirt and bra. The heat of his breath sent shivers over her skin. His teeth scraped at her like he would tear her shirt off with his teeth. Marianne groaned. She wanted him so badly. 

She started to yank his jeans down, dragging his underpants down at the same time so she could grab his erection. Just feeling his hot, silken erection in her hands made her moan. Bog growled when her hand grasped him. She gave him a yank with her small hand, firmly stroking him, making him pulse. She kept stroking, her thumb running over the head of his shaft feeling a droplet of liquid. Bog fumbled with her pants until he could get them down. He snarled as he shoved her pants lower, her panties going with them. 

He surprised her when he flipped her around so she faced the wall. He shoved her pants down lower, lifted her hips before thrusting into her. She cried out happily when he entered her with a deep stroke. Marianne groaned loudly, he felt so hard, so good, when he shoved her up against the wall and started fucking her. Bog's hips rotated, thrust, shoved in long hard movements just the way he knew she liked it. She pressed her hands up against the wall, Bog's large calloused hand stroked along her hips, gracing along her stomach before his fingers wandered between her legs to rub her in softly, slow circles as he fucked her. 

She arched her back crying out with pleasure her rear pressed up against him. “Deeper, Bog! Harder!” She could hear his deep pants behind her, his fingers played with her until she came with a cry. That was when he pressed her up against the wall nearly flat, his hands coming up to lay over hers wrapping his fingers with hers, fucking her hard. She gasped, moaning his name. Bog leaned against her, catching her shoulder between his teeth. 

She groaned deeply when he sucked on her shoulder before dragging his tongue to her neck. He only pulled away from her to adjust his hips. She was so wet it was intoxicating to feel her, making him slick when he pulled out, just enough to make her whimper before thrusting back into her, feeling her inner muscles tighten around him, holding him inside her. His fingertips tickled softly as he dragged his hands down her arms to grasp her shoulders. Marianne adjusted her position, her hands going flat against the wall again, her hips pushing out toward him. She could feel him swelling, he was so close and by the sound of his grinding teeth it was taking an effort of will for him to hold back. She smiled, shoving back against him, meeting his thrusts with her own until Bog drug her down to the floor. They both dropped to their knees, somewhat awkwardly since they both still had their pants around their ankles. Bog scooted back so Marianne could lean on her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips picking up speed with his thrusts. She tightened almost painfully around him when he hit her spot perfectly rubbing his shaft against it every time he thrust forward until she screamed his name. 

“Ugh!! Bog yes!” 

Bog gasped out a groan. “Oh GOD, Marianne!!!” 

She shuddered happily, feeling him spill inside her, his fingers tightening and loosening at her hips. He leaned forward to lay his head against her back when he stopped, too sensitive to move for a moment. “Woman, you are going to kill me, you know that?” 

Marianne laughed, which made him twitch and moan. He could feel her blasted giggle vibrate through her body and up from her core over him. The groan that came from Bog made every part of 

Marianne shiver with delight. He pulled out of her slowly, both of them whimpering softly. Pulling his pants up, Bog smiled embarrassed. “Hold on, let me get you something to clean up with.”

She rolled over to lay on her back pulling her pants off the rest of the way. “Here ya go!” A towel came flying through the air, Marianne catching it. 

“Thank you, you are such a gentleman!” She grinned brightly, making her lover blush, which never ceased to make her smile. 

“Ah, shit. We left our dinner in the car!” Bog sighed. 

“You go get dinner, I'll run us a bath we can eat in the tub.” Marianne stood up, picking her jeans and panties off the floor with a wink. 

A slow smirk formed on Bog's face. “That sounds grand.”


End file.
